legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gunther Prozen
Gunther Prozen '("'Proitzen" in the Japanese version) is a fictional character from Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. He is one of the main antagonists in both series. Description Zenebas had two known children. The first, Elena, would later end up hiding her past and running the Republic as Louise Elena Camford, likely because neither the Republic or Guylos lot would have trusted an open Zenebas heir in charge. The younger, Gunther Prozen, was Elena's half-brother, and born some time before ZAC 2050 to a high-ranking member of the Guylos court. He never knew his father, being raised by his mother and given a no doubt heavily idealized version of his visions for the Zenebas Empire. At a young age, he was witness to Zenebas' funeral, swearing on that day that he would rebuild his father's nation. Prozen also kept his father a secret, instead relying on his mother's position to become influential within the Guylos court. When the current Emperor died in ZAC 2094, leaving his grandson Rudolph as his only heir, Prozen was appointed as his regent. He used his new position to take de facto control of the nation, beginning a massive rearmament program. Unbeknownst to the Guylos leaders, he also formed his own units of loyalists and Zenebas nationals, who would later make up the Eisen Dragoons and Prozen Knights (known for their pinkish-red Iron Kongs and wasp insignia). In ZAC 2099, Prozen launched an invasion via the Western Continent, starting a new war between the Empire and the Republic. The goal of this war wasn't conquest, however, but to allow the two nations to batter each other and deplete their forces. To this end, he unleashed weapons such as the recreated Death Saurer and the dangerously uncontrollable Death Stinger, seemingly caring little for the danger and destruction—or the deaths on both sides, in the latter's case. When the Helic army invaded the Dark Continent of Nyx in ZAC 2101, Prozen saw his chance. The Eisen Dragoons and the Prozen Knights launched a proper coup, taking control of the Imperial capital, Valhalla, from the remaining Guylos forces. However, the Guylos and Helic forces teamed up, launching a counteroffensive and nearly defeating Prozen's forces. As a last-ditch effort, Prozen activated his own Zoid, the Bloody Death Saurer, to use on the combined forces. Before he could use the Death Saurer, however, the Zoid was attacked by prince Rudolph in a Sabre Tiger, as well as Karl Schwarz in an Iron Kong. While the Tiger was easily defeated, the Iron Kong managed to severely damage the Death Saurer, mortally wounding Prozen in the process. Not willing to be defeated, Prozen deliberately overloaded the Death Saurer, destroying the capital and the two armies to ensure the greater victory of his plan's success: in the aftermath and chaos that followed, his son Wolff Muroa, formed the Neo Zenebas Empire, the Eisen Dragoons he'd led forming the core of its new army. Allies and Enemies Allies: Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva,Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid Enemies: Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki, Miku Kohinata, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack, Ruuji Familon, Midori, Arashi (Zoids), Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, Setsuna F. Seiei, Bugs Bunny, Leo Conrad, Sally Land Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Zoids Universe Category:Giygasians Category:Enemies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Dark Messiah Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Knights of Gjallarhorn Category:Final Boss Category:Cheaters Category:Big Bads Category:Tricksters Category:G-man's minions Category:Successful Villains Category:Humans Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters from the Zoids: Chaotic Century universe Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Selfish Characters Category:God Wannabe Category:Knights of Gjallarhorn (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Main Villains Category:Kamen Rider Build's Archenemies Category:Characters hated by Luigi777 Category:Control Freaks Category:Anarchist Category:Hero Club Heroines' Archenemies Category:Enemies of The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors